


5 times someone found out about Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy, and one time everybody did

by noelia_g



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the first day of their five-years mission they all meet for drinks in one of the less frequented bars on campus. It's not easy to fit an evening out into their respective schedules, but Gaila insists and Jim backs her up, even threatening to make this his first order as the Enterprise's captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times someone found out about Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy, and one time everybody did

one.

The night before the first day of their five-years mission they all meet for drinks in one of the less frequented bars on campus. It's not easy to fit an evening out into their respective schedules, but Gaila insists and Jim backs her up, even threatening to make this his first order as the Enterprise's captain.

"Your first order? Really, Kirk?" Nyota asks, but she's not scowling, and coming from Nyota Uhura a not-scowl directed at Jim Kirk is like a big toothy smile.

They even managed to smuggle Chekov into the bar, and he's enthusiastically ranting on about alcohol being invented by Russians, while he rubs at the holographic stamp on his wrist saying that he's not allowed to drink any of the famous Russian inventions.

Gaila can't understand why it is alright for him to navigate a starship into a crisis but not to have a beer, but she had been warned some human customs were strange.

"It's important to build good relations with the crew, Nyota," Jim is saying, and he has been ending every sentence directed at Uhura with her first name for a week now and everyone is finding it a bit annoying by now. "Look at Henderson here, we knocked back a couple of drinks together, and now we're best friends. Aren't we, Henderson?"

Henderson nods slowly, and Gaila can tell it's been more than a couple of drinks by now. At least after Jim had Henderson promoted to the Chief of Security he seems to be doing his best to make everyone forget the unfortunate Cupcake nickname, and because of that, Gaila's prepared to cut him some slack on the 'Nyota' thing.

Uhura frowns. She's had about six shots of Jack by now, not that Gaila's counting but she drew the short straw and is the designated driver for the night, and she's just staring wistfully at the seventh shot Nyota's holding, so… Anyways. Uhura was saying. "Best friends, huh? McCoy get tired of you?"

And if Gaila wasn't looking straight at Jim at that very moment she would have missed it, the quick flash of an 'oh-fuck' Jim Kirk caught red-handed. And for a second she's puzzled as to why, but Jim's gaze darts to the doctor, questioning and unsure and kind of really, really fond at the same time. And she thinks she knows why Jim turned down her friendly proposition of picking up where they left off, after he came by to apologise for the Kobyashi Maru thing last week.

"I got tired of him three minutes after I met him," the doctor says dryly, but now Gaila sees the way his lips curl in an almost smile, and how his whole body leans just slightly closer to Jim as he says it. "He just trails after me for laughs, to annoy me."

"You're very entertaining when you're annoyed," Jim agrees, causing Christine Chapel to snort into her drink.

"That's not exactly how we'd put it, over in Medical."

"Really?" Jim asks, interested. "And how would you put it, Christine?"

"I think the real question is not how, but where," Christine says with a beatific smile, causing Jim to howl with laughter.  
"I like her," he tells McCoy. "You can keep her."

The doctor rolls his eyes so hard that Gaila is worried they could fall out. Jim's smile, however, brightens up the whole room.

 

two.

Christine Chapel's first choice was research, not the sickbay of the Starship How-Can-We-Get-Injured-Today, but she was drafted in with all other cadets and dragged into the Narada crisis and, well, after going through hell with all those people she couldn't just leave them alone.

Someone needed to have an ounce of a good bedside manner in this sickbay, after all, and she could hazard a guess it wasn't going to be Leonard.

"You are the most irresponsible idiot I have ever met, and frankly, you deserve to die a slow, painful death."

Yeah, case in point.

It had been a quiet day so far, save for this one accident in engineering, as the Captain and Mr. Scott had been trying out some kind of an improvement to 'their girl' and the console exploded under their hands. Christine has just finished working on Mr. Scott, but the treatment of the Captain had been taken over by doctor McCoy, as always.

'Punishment for his sins' he called it and 'frankly, Jim, I don't remember ever sinning this much'. Christine has heard it so many times by now she can pull off a decent impersonation at parties.

McCoy repeats it now, and she's rolling her eyes as she amuses herself with mouthing the words he says as she goes through the hypos in the drawer, making sure they're stocked up on painkillers. There's a scheduled mission tomorrow and it usually means a world of pain, literally. To at least one landing party member, at least. Even on the missions where nothing goes wrong something happens, like a weird allergy or exploding plants or whatever.

"I'll make it up to you," the captain says, and Christine's hand stills, hovering over the hypos. She has heard the captain flirt with too many people to count, and his voice sounds just like that, and yet it's different somehow, because she never had the feeling that he would follow through on his come-ons.

"Jim," doctor McCoy warns him, low and a bit breathless and Christine thinks that maybe they don't know she's here, and maybe she shouldn't be.

No, but seriously, McCoy and Jim Kirk?

"You're testing my patience right now, Jim." She has heard McCoy say that a thousand times, but never like this, never as if it was a confession and a plea rolled into one, whispered roughly and is it just her or did it got a bit hot in here?

"You keep your patience in your pants?"the captain asks cheerfully and Christine can't help it, she laughs, and claps her hand over her mouth.

"Chapel?" doctor McCoy says and she nods, sliding the curtain aside.

"Got all the hypos in order," she says, smiling sheepishly. "Is there anything else you need, doctor?"

Kirk winks at her, then looks down pointedly, somewhere at McCoy's crotch, and Christine bites her lip to keep the giggle down.

"Stop that, Jim," McCoy says, not even looking at Kirk. "Christine?" he adds, questioning and worried.

She nods at him and smiles. "I'll go and work my way through the rest of the inventory, then. This should take a while, so I'm afraid you're on your own here," she says and amazes herself by daring a wink back at Kirk.

She's going to cherish the look on McCoy's face for years.

 

three.

They have been stuck in the cavern for three hours and thirty-two minutes now, and Spock is beginning to consider the possibility of the Enterprise being damaged or controlled by outside forces. After all, they should have been beamed out of here thirty-two, no, thirty-three minutes ago.

The situation is dire, made even more so by doctor McCoy's worsening condition. They had stopped the bleeding, patched the wound up as well as possible under the circumstances and using captain's shirt as a makeshift bandage, but there's no way of knowing the full extent of the doctor's internal injuries.

"'m fine, Jim," the doctor slurs, the incoherence clearly indicating his mistake in assessing his own condition.

"Bones, stay with me," the captain mutters, his sharp tone making it more of an order than the usual bedside plea.

"I do not think it's in doctor McCoy's control," Spock points out, gently. "Considering his significant blood loss, he is quite likely to lose consciousness."

"Wonderful," the doctor says, following it with a cough. "I'm not dead yet and Spock's already planning to take over my job."

"I plan no such thing, doctor," Spock says matter-of-factly and stands up, inspecting the rocks again. The mineral is quite fascinating, however it is currently very unhelpful.

"Bones, just hold on for a while longer, we're getting out of here," the captain says, and the following silence makes Spock turn around with some concern.

"Fascinating," he mutters to himself at the sight of the captain kissing the doctor gently. Moments later, the captain looks up and meets Spock's gaze.

"So, we're getting out of here now," he says firmly and Spock would normally react with some concern at the grim determination, suspecting that emotion and not logic was influencing his friend's decision now, but he had long learned that with Jim Kirk, that's the best you can hope for in the crisis.

 

four.

It's the first shore leave in two months that so far hadn't ended up in a hostage situation, major interplanetary crisis, or someone getting high as a kite on the local flora and then getting married in the local equivalent of a Vegas chapel.. Nyota doesn't know what is it with Enterprise and its crew but they do tend to have the worst of luck.

And then the best of luck, because usually they make it out alright. Uncanny, that.

She has plans for later, yes, but now Spock has a big date with some interesting rock samples, and she uses the time to pick up some things from the shopping district, when she runs into Jim and Leonard. Just her luck, she thinks. She's carrying a bag from a famous lingerie store, and there's no way in hell she wants Jim Kirk to see that.

He might have proved that he can act like an emotionally stable adult, yes, but he clearly doesn't like to advertise the fact all too often.

She feigns interest in the display of some colourful curtains and hides behind one of them, waiting for them to pass.

The curtain proves immensely useful a moment later, because she has something to hold on to when Kirk looks around, and then tugs at McCoy's hand, pulling him close, whispering something into his ear, and Uhura has an excellent eyesight and she can swear Kirk's lips are brushing McCoy's earlobe in a disturbingly attractive manner.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the salesbeing ask, and she shakes her head.

"Just browsing," she mutters and great, she missed whatever Kirk was saying, but it must have been something rather fantastic, because Leonard pulls him in closer, his hand cupping Jim's face, and then they're kissing in the middle of the crowded street, and, well, Nyota can't look away.

And it looks like all the stories about Jim Kirk and the legendary kissing technique weren't overrated after all. She's just surprised she hadn't heard anything about McCoy's skill as of yet.

Not that she's going to start any rumours of her own.

Well, maybe she'll consult Christine, but that's it.

 

five.

Christopher Pike's New Year Resolutions go like this:

If you invite Jim Kirk for Christmas, just send the invitation to Leonard McCoy as well, apparently the two are joined at the hip. Unfortunate phrasing. Let's move on.

If you invite Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy for Christmas, make sure you knock on the door of every room you happen to enter. Loudly. A few times. And wait a moment before entering.

He thinks he needs a drink. Well, another one.

"I think I'm going to need a new kitchen table," he tells Kirk with some reproach.

Jim just flashes him an apologetic smile. "If that's how you see it… you might need a new floor in your living room."

"Wonderful," Chris mutters and refills his glass, because the whiskey in it has suspiciously disappeared. When he looks up at Jim he catches it, the brief look of anxiety, of worry, and Chris is reminded again that Jim Kirk rarely does anything by accident, and that he's smarter than people give him credit for.

Chris sighs. "That would explain smuggling you onto the Enterprise, I suppose," he says, nodding. "So, do you have plans for the remainder of your shore leave?" he asks lightly and Jim's smile is almost relieved now.

 

and one.

"It's just a simple form that you need to fill out," Janice tells them matter-of-factly. "You'd be surprised at how many Starfleet officers get accidentally married on various planets. It's not even a divorce, but an annulment."

The captain and doctor McCoy exchange glances.

"I don't think we're going to need it, Rand," the captain tells her and she tilts her head, baffled.

"But if you don't file it within a month, the marriage stands. Officially," she adds pointedly. She didn't think they got drugged during the ceremony, like Henderson and Scott few months ago, but they're being kind of slow today. Maybe she should point it out to Christine?

"We know," the captain says.

"At least it will save us all the fuss. And besides, if the wedding took place on the ship, Spock would officiate, and I would kill myself at that."

"Well, we could have Pike over to marry us, but I think he said something about drawing a line at that, but that he can limp me down the aisle if I really wanted to."

Janice blinks at them, her jaw probably hitting one of the lower decks. "Oh," she says.

"Yes. So, if you could just file the official marriage paperwork with the fleet, we'd be grateful. That's all, thank you Janice."

Yeah, sure, that's all, she thinks. She can't believe they're going through with the flower power wedding from that planet. And she can't believe Gaila won the ship's betting pool on that.


End file.
